A Love Masked By Silence
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Part of the 'Love Series'. A drabble about Ruby and his love for Sapphire. Hope you enjoy.


Another part of the 'Love Series'. Read, enjoy, and review! I love you, my dear readers and I hope you'll keep reading my fanfics and that's all I have to say.

* * *

I walked around in a forest, trying to escape most of my troubles. I was tired of it all. I felt so conflicted whether I should be honest with her. Sapphire was honest as well, but if it's her, it's hard to be forward, considering she was the one I liked, no, loved. Weird, isn't it? I fell in love with a female that climbed trees all of the time and wore revealing clothing made of leaves. I guessed that's what made her so attractive, so lovable. She was carefree, strong–willed, and even unstoppable at times, but who am I to say who she is? Sapphire was perfect the way she was and I wouldn't want that to change.

I sighed and sat near the trunk of a tree, leaning on it. Love is so complicated. It never seems to give me any rest no matter what I did. I guess this is one of the reasons why I should've just gone with the flow and told Sapphire that I loved her. I should've just said it when I had many chances. I could've, I should've, I would've, but I can't. It just won't come out. Maybe, just maybe, if I had written it out, it would be easier, but I've tried that many times, haven't I?

Nothing was going to work. Why is loving her so hard? Why did I even begin to love her in the first place? I wonder how long I can continue to run away and hide my feelings for her. It was hard to keep staying like this, but how was I ever going to move on if I stay like this? I need to do something about it or else, if possible, someone will steal her from me. I may not be able to protect her, but I can try. I wish I knew what to do. If I don't do anything soon, I might as well not have done anything at all in the first place.

I just wanted everything to be at the right time, to be perfect, but when was that time ever going to come? I had so many chances, but I overlooked them all. Why did I choose to hide my love for her? It was torture, even if it was for just a second. I wanted to just let go and let my love run wild, enjoying myself as I am near her. I longed to return my feelings for her so badly, but it just feels impossible to do so. Why is that so? Maybe it was because I felt like I wasn't good enough for her or it was because I felt like there was another man that could make Sapphire happy, happier than I could ever make her, but it would hurt me no matter what the reason was. I wasn't fit to be with Sapphire. I felt like I sometimes am not qualified to be in the presence of someone who could shine so brightly just by being herself.

I wasn't fit. I will never be fit for her. I should just give up, but how will I handle giving up this love? It was hard to give up on something I had worked so hard to hide and protect, but nothing lasts forever. Nothing. Everything had an end and a beginning, but really, there was no way a love like mine was going to be able to last. In the end, someone was going to get hurt and that person was going to be me. It was obvious. I couldn't handle this kind of love nor was I ever going to be able to. I shouldn't risk anything that should've been kept hidden, out of sight, masked.

Was this love really worth all of this trouble? It shouldn't be and should never be. I didn't think that loving someone was this hard when I had first began to notice my feelings for Sapphire. I can only hope that one day, any day, I would be able to leave behind this love and move on. The sooner I'm heartbroken, the sooner I'm able to let go and finally watch Sapphire smile, enjoying a new found happiness that I could never give her. Sapphire, I hope you will be able to move on and leave me behind. Isn't that what's best for the both of us? First love never works out nor will it ever be able to. It was better to let go before getting hurt badly.

I love Sapphire, I really do, but it isn't right. It never was supposed to be right. Nothing will ever make this love between Sapphire and I right no matter how hard we both try to endure through life's obstacles that was thrown at us. It was never going to work. Sooner or later, we would separate, leaving more of a noticeable scar on our hearts.

I sighed as I leaned forward off of the trunk of the tree as I placed my head into my hands, saddened by my own thoughts that I knew were true. Fact was fact and fiction was fiction. My love for Sapphire was fact, but that love managing to last until our last breath was fiction. It was as easy as that and nothing was ever going to change. Loving Sapphire was wrong, but why did it feel so right? However, whenever I think of trying to let of her and run away from my first love, it felt so wrong and I felt I should've done something or try to do something. Love was weird. It seemed to always make us feel the opposite of what we should feel, but it wasn't our fault that we began to love. Whatever that was going to happen would happen for a reason, but we are in control of our own lives, but why is our love not able to be controlled like our decisions? It just didn't make any sense, but nothing ever really made sense.

However, I want to treasure this love that I have hidden from Sapphire. If it was really worth all of my pain and suffering, I want to put it to the test. If this love was meant to be, I want to able to see it happening before giving up on it for the last time. The last time I would ever give up on this love will be the last time I will ever see Sapphire smile just for me, but until then, I want to give Sapphire the happiness she deserves after all that we've been through. If it was possible, I want to feel what it's like to love freely and hold Sapphire in my arms like I've always wanted to. I wanted to spend many moments with her, just loving her was enough, but if Sapphire was ever to abandon my love for her for another man's love, I will be ready by then, able to say thanks for her love and the many moments we spent together, just purely loving each other, but just for now, her smile is what needed to be protected and not mine.

"Ruby," I heard a familiar voice called. I looked up and saw Sapphire just in front of me, waiting for me response, but I did not say a thing nor did my voice try to. "What are you daydreaming for? Come on, I need you to go somewhere for me," Sapphire said as she pulled me up, forcing me to stand on my feet. I wasn't annoyed, but it was like I felt relieved to see that she didn't change since I last saw her. Her love felt so close and warm. However, it felt like there was a barrier to keep me from hurting her. It was hard to say such simple three words, but I guess it was for a reason. I love you, Sapphire and I hope that when I'm able to show you that I love you, you would still be able to love me back like you do now…

_Sapphire, will you keep on smiling just for me?_

* * *

If you have any requests for the next character I should and could do, please say it in your review or PM me. Hoped you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. If it needs more work, I have errors in my writing, anything of that sort, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible, but no fireballs made of rocks and lava. I only take the magic words that are thrown at me to help my writing. That's a wrap and until next time, dear readers~!


End file.
